


Work Isn't SO Bad

by galamaker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: Reader really wants to be out in her own in the Underground, but Independence costs money and Reader has to work for it





	1. Why Do Places Cost Money?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this forever ago for a friend and never finished it but I'm in a super writing mood and I want to finish Verte-bros so why not finish this one to and get all of my Undertale fics out of the way.

Many people don't like work but you need something to pay the bills. Same thing goes for monsters and the underground. Living around monsters isn't as bad as you'd think. A lot of the time they are more polite than humans. It's nice. I lived with Sans and Pap when I first got here. Papyrus enjoyed having a human to test out his puzzles. Living with the brothers was nice (besides the constant spaghetti) but I felt that I needed some space. That's where it all started. Wanting to get my own place and having no money to pay for it. I had talked to Sans to see if he could get me into any of the places he worked but each place I tried fell through. It was after a pretty rough day of job hunting and even worse jokes from Sans that he decided to treat me to dinner at Grillby's. I had only been in the building a couple of times, and only to hunt down Sans. I had never eaten there or really talked to anyone at Grillby's so I was hesitant. Sans insisted though and I was too tired to really put up a fight. The walk there was short and aside from Sans saying this would be good for me it was a pretty quiet walk. Sans opened the door for me when we arrived. The inside was nicely warm compared to the cold outside. Sans walks up to the bar and takes a seat, glancing back at me. I take a seat next to him, feeling out of place. I hear a door creak and Sans speaks.

"*grillby, offer is still standing right?"

I look between Sans and a the flame-headed owner. They look at each other for a while before Grillby nods his head. Sans smiles before speaking again.

"*then let's get this kid some food."

Grillby nods again before walking into the back. 

"Uhhhh, Sans?"

"*don't question it kid, this is for the best."

Grillby comes out not much later with a plate. Coming over to me, he lays the plate down. A burger and fries. He then reaches behind the bar and brings up a bottle of ketchup, no doubt for Sans. I look at the food again before speaking.

"Ah, T-thank you."

Grillby glances at me and nods again. His glance is awkward but warm. Or maybe it was just the way he was looking at me and I was getting warm. He breaks eye contact before moving to clean some glasses. My stomach growls lightly and I decide maybe it would be best to eat. I pick up the burger and the smell hits me. It smells heavenly. I quickly take a bite of it. Tastes just as good as it smells.

"*hey kid."

I glance at Sans, still chewing the bit of food I took. 

"*you like it here?"

Swallowing the burger I nod, "It's honestly really nice in here. I never had the chance to really look around. The jukebox is a nice touch."

Sans opens the ketchup and downs the bottle. No matter how many times he does that I just can't get used to it. 

"Why'd you ask?"

"*because you're going to be spending a lot of time here."

I look at Sans questioningly before an idea hits me.

"Saaaans, please tell me you didn't."

"*didn't what kid?"

"Get me a job here."

"*bingo."

I pick up a fry, twisting it in my fingers. I can't believe that he did that. I can't waitress. I'm antisocial, clumsy, and overall pretty rude. There was no way I could pass as a waitress. But maybe this was for the best. Grillby seemed to be the only one who worked here. He must have owed Sans one to let me step in and just start working. 

"Soooo... Waitressing? Food and what not?"

"*and the occasional ketchup bottle."

I make a disgusted noise. 

"*it pays well kid."

I look at Sans, hoping this was all a joke. He glances back at me, waiting for my response. I sigh.

"So, how long till I could move out on this 'well payment'?"

"*a couple months. this place is busy, brings in quite the money."

"And I'm going to be the only other one working here?"

"*more money in tips for you too."

I take another bite of my burger, chewing on it and the thought. If it paid well and I got to keep tips I could be out on my own in no time. I would even have extra spending money. Best of all I can eat other food than spaghetti. I swallow the food before sighing.

"I guess it will have to work."

"*you're gonna be fine kid."

"Says you."

"*ey, grillby." Sans says to the flame-headed man not too far from us. He glances up, making eye contact again. Grillby stares at me but doesn't say anything. Neither does Sans. I feel my face heat up. If he's like this all the time, I know I really can't waitress here.

"Uh... When can I start?"

Grillby lays down a glass he was drying and checks a small calendar behind. 

" 8 AM next Monday."

I nod my head. Four days. I rest my head on my hand, staring at my half eaten food.

"Your shift is 8-1, an hour lunch break then 3 to 6. You will be paid $10 G an hour. Monday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday will be 5 till 11. Sundays off."

I raise my hand, motioning for him to stop.

"Could you write that down? Because woo, that's a lot to take in."

Grillby nods before jotting down the schedule. He hands it over and I glance over it. It was a lot of hours and it did pay well. I wouldn't have much time for myself but I'd b able to get my own place really quickly. Everything seemed good, great actually. But...

"Whats the uniform?"

Grillby seems to let out a chuckle, "White shirt, black pants."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"*just put food on my tab."

I glance at Sans. Who in their right mind would ever give Sans a tab? Grillby and Sans stare at each other again. The air between them is tense, really heated. It makes me uncomfortable and I pull on Sans's sleeve. He looks to me before chuckling. Sans stands up and walks a head of me.

"*thanks."

Grillby lets put a noise of confirmation and I quickly follow Sans out the door. Sans and I don't talk on the way back. Searching through my bag, I pull out my wallet.

"Hey Sans? You go on a head. I'm going to buy some work clothes."

Sans chuckles, "*not eager to work huh?"

I glare at Sans, "Nope, just eager to get away from you."

Sans lets out a laugh before waving me off. We part ways and I pick out a few outfits. Plain black pants, a couple white button-ups and some blouses. I end up blowing most of the money I had, but now I'm ready for Monday. Well, besides the whole socializing thing. 

The whole way home I can't stop thinking about my soon to be new place, work, and the man that is now my boss. I'll have to start searching for a place to settle in at. Nothing too small but not too expensive either. The work atmosphere seems really nice. So do the customers. Grillby, on the other hand, I can't get a reading from. He's really quite, seems mature, maybe nice. Sans and him seem to have something going on. Favors and a tab? No one would trust Sans like that. 

As I reach the skeletons house, I sigh.I have the means to save up for my own place. Money is money. A job is a job. Either way, I guess I have one now.


	2. The Awkward Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does work ever go as planned?

Monday: day 1

Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was kind of scared. Not only had I never worked in a food situation, but I still wasn't sure about Grillby. I had asked around Snowdin to see what the other monsters had to say about him and got nothing but good results. He was just too quiet. I just can't seem to get a reading off of him, no matter how much I try. By the time I reached the door, I was a complete wreck. The best thing I can do is take a deep breath and open the door. 

*THUMP*

Standing there for a second, I slowly shut the door again. I stand there for what seems like hours before the door opens again. Grillby looks around the door and I debate running. I mean, I didn't need a place that bad...

Grillby continues to stare at me and I can almost feel the irritation off of him.

"Um... I'm ready to work?"

Grillby opens the door fully before motioning me in. I follow him up to the bar. Sitting there is a name-tag, an apron, a notepad, and a key. He hands me the key first.

"This is the key to the bar. Given you may need to help open or close."

I nod before slipping it into my bag. I haven't even been in this place for even an hour and yet he's giving me the key?

He motions to the rest of the items, "These will be the rest of the items you need. I will be helping you out or the first week or so until you are able to get your bearings."

I nod again, glancing up at Grillby. He's looking down at me and I feel hot again. I quickly grab the items off of the bar and onto a table. I take my time getting ready. Grillby was way to intense for me to be able to handle it this early in the morning. 

I still finish too quickly and linger about, taking in the whole restaurant. It's a bit crowded when everyone is here but it has a nice, quiet air to it otherwise. Just warm enough to be comfortable and just dark enough to be calming. Even the glow of Grillby from the back adds a nice glow to the place. I can see why Grillby wouldn't want other workers here, it would break the calm atmosphere. I can't help but groan thinking about how it would shatter as soon as we open. Grillby returns from the back and takes one final look at me.

"Ready?"

I let out a slight laugh, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Grillby makes his way to the door and flips the sign to open. I quietly make my way behind the counter and wait for someone to come in. I don't wait long though because as soon as Grillby walks away from the door, someone walks in. I half expect it to be Sans, here either because this is where he spends a lot of time or maybe even to check up on me. But it wasn't, it was a horse like monster. I quickly stop leaning on the counter and smile, "Welcome to Grillby's."

The monster smiles back at me before talking a seat at the furthest stool, "This your new apprentice Grillby?"

I figure he nods because the monster glances back at me, "Seems to have potential."

A blush makes its way to my face and I glance around, looking for anything to busy myself with. Just as I'm about to give up, the door opens again and in walks Sans. I glance at Grillby and he nods his head in Sans's dirrection. I make my way over to the skeleton while Grillby serves the other customer.

When I'm sure Grillby isn't looking, I collapse onto the counter. Sans lets out a small chuckle.

"*work really that bad for ya?"

I sigh, "No... It's just, I don't know, Grillby?"

Sans leans closer to me,"*you do know that he likes you right?"

I give a confused glare in Sans's direction, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He leans back again, smirking, "*it's one of the reasons he agreed in the first place. Poor guy's had it bad for you since you first walked in here to get me."

I push myself off the counter, "This is a really bad time for a joke like this Sans."

"*not joking kid."

"Ha ha, ya got me Sans. You can quit it now."

"*trust me, you'll see sooner or later," Sans says as he slips out of his seat, "*sorry i can't hang around any longer, gotta work."

I quite hiss out Sans's name as I watch him leave. I was already on edge because of it being my first day and now he throws this at me?! 

Sighing, I peak over at Grillby. I mean, he isn't unattractive, quite literally on fire in terms of looks. But Sans just has to be messing with me, it's like one of his part-time jobs and he gets paid in my misery. Shaking my head, I try to get back to work. 

Customers come and go, and by the end of the night I'm exhausted. My feet hurt from being on them all day and I feel like my face is going to fall off from how much I had so smile. I see a rag resting on the bar and decide to quickly wipe down the tables so I could just go home. I dampen the cloth and quickly wipe down each table. I finish quickly and move to wipe down the bar. It's sticky and I feel my face scrunch because of it. I try to wipe it off but the substance just seems to stay. As I keep trying I feel my body start to heat up. Thinking nothing of it, I try scraping at the bar with the cloth.

"You're going to need more than water to get that off."

I almost let out a scream and whip around, staring at Grillby who is now right behind me. His gaze is soft but still heated.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I can get it, if you'd like to finish the rest of the bar."

I nod quickly and let a small thank you slip out. Rushing past him, I start at the other side of the bar. My first thought isn't one I wanted to have: wow, he's actually really hot. My second thought doesn't help either: he's so much taller than me. 

I feel my face start to heat up and I don't dare glance over at Grillby for a while, but the curiosity gets the better of me. I look over and see him working on the spot. He's in deep concentration and I can't help but look at the way his body moves while he cleans. I gulp before moving back to my work.

The rest of the time in uneventful. I glance over at Grillby when I think he's not looking and feel myself becoming both more and less comfortable with the flame monster. When I'm finally done, I let out a joyful sigh. Day 1 done and done. Hopefully it only gets better from here.

I take off the extra parts of my uniform and hang them next to where Grillby has his. As I hang it up, I notice Grillby staring at me. He seems to be taking in all of my movements and it takes all my strength to stop myself from showing that I noticed him or just freezing up all together. 

As I walk to the door, I tell Grillby to have a good night. I think I see a small smile though I'm not sure he even has a mouth. The edges of his flames seem a bit higher. The room seems warmer. Then he speaks.

"Be safe and sleep well."


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it starts

The rest of the week moves smoothly and I feel myself getting the hang of working. It's actually kind of nice to have something to do though it's super tiring. I'm slowly getting used to Grillby and I'm staring to be able to read him a bit better. As much as he doesn't seem like it at first, he's actually really nice. A true gentleman, er, monster.

Not only did he make sure I could handle myself during my first week, but the one night we closed really really late he even offered to walk me home. He always seemed to keep an eye on my and I found myself starting to like it. I was really starting to warm up to Grillby.

After the first week, I finally got into the swing of things. As much as I knew Grillby didn't want to admit it, he really enjoyed me being around and helping. We were often able to get orders done faster and close quicker at night. He never spoke much during the day but he was quite talkative at night. He told me about his daughter, his ex, his life before this. I found myself getting a little jealous when he talked about his wife. She didn't know what she was missing when she left him. He also asked a lot about me and my life before falling into the underground. I didn't really like to talk about that part of my life, especially because this was my home now. Grillby seemed to understand how uncomfortable I was so he kept his questions about my prior life to a minimum.

These late night talks went on for a few months. Grillby had really opened up to me and even started to tease me from time to time. I had really fallen for the flame of a monster who was my boss. He always seemed to be there when I needed him as well. It was one late night, though, when something strange happened.

"Have you found a place you would like to stay?"

I looked curiously at Grillby, "Well, not really..."

"You're spending quite a lot of time here. Are you that eager to get away from the skeletons?"

I sit down on a stool a crossed from Grillby, "Honestly? Yeah, their life style is so not something I can keep up with, especially with Paps spaghetti. I mean, he's getting better but after the food poisoning scare I just can't anymore."

Grillby nods his head before leaning on the counter, "Do you really want to live alone?"

I sigh, leaning back on the stool," No, I just need something slower paced..."

"Come live with me then."

This startles me and I feel the stool slip out from under me. I brace myself for the floor but it doesn't come. Grillby had grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me into his body. His body is so warm up close I feel like fainting.

"Are you alright?"

I can't find my voice to answer him.

Grillby chuckles before letting his hands brush against my sides.

"It's quite lonely living alone these days, and it would be a pleasure to have you stay."

"I-I mean, if you aren't bothered by it..."

"I invited you, why would I be bothered?"

My face heats up more and Grillby chuckles again.

"Don't worry about telling the brothers, I have already informed Sans of my offer."

"What? When?!"

Grillby lightly turns me around and starts nudging me towards the door, "Before you started working here."

"GRILLBY!"

He opens the door and gives me one final push out, "Take the day off tomorrow. Sans has my address. I'll see you when I get home."

Grillby shuts the door and all I can do is stare at it. I don't remember most of the walk home. All I can think about is what it's going to be like living with Grillby. I wonder what his house it like, how big it is, what he's like out of work. By the time I reach the skeletons, i'm unsure of my choice. I go to open the door but before I can turn the nob, it opens itself. Sans is standing in the doorway giving me the worst grin I had ever seen him give. My face heats up and I try to move around him but he won't let me.

"*packing up tonight, kid?"

I let out a groan as Sans lets you though the door.

"I guess, I mean, I don't really have much to pack up."

I move over to the couch and fall onto it, grumbling muffled by the fabric. Sans leaves, letting me stay in my spot. I end up falling asleep and by the time I wake up, it's already morning.

I try and quickly get up off the couch but end up falling onto the floor. I lay there, wondering if I should just stay on the floor for the rest of my life.

"*you can't stay there, that's my spot."

I let out a small laugh and slowly get up. Sans gives me a small smile before speaking.

"*i packed up your stuff already."

"Wha- Sans!"

"*you seemed stressed about it."

Sans shrugs before turning to go back upstairs, "*it's also already there."

"SANS!"

"*address is on the table," he calls back.

"Thanks for wanting to get rid of me..."

"*love you, kiddo."

I jump, not realizing Sans was still listening. Deciding I had no clue where I was even going, I grabbed the address and left the skeletons. I vaguely start to worry about Paps but I figure that Sans already told him. It takes me almost a full 2 hours to finally find Grillby's house. I try the doorknob, finding it's unlocked. I open the door slowly and take in the house.

The first room is the living room. The colors are very natural shades of red and brown. It seems to fit Grillby perfectly. The rest of the house is also natural shades. Cream, red, brown. There was one room that was a nice shade of blue. In there were all of my things. A lot were already unpacked besides a few boxes. I can't help but wonder if it was Sans or Grillby that did it. The room feels very open and it's a nice difference from the skeleton's house. The whole house is a nice change. It's roomy, clean, and quiet. It's for sure enough to make me happy.

I decide to hang out in my room until Grillby got home. My new bed ends up being really comfortable as I lay down to wait. When I hear to door open, I have trouble pulling myself out of bed and I debate just going to sleep. I hear more rustling and with a groan, I get up off the bed.

I follow the rustling, it leads me to the kitchen were Grillby seems to be making dinner. I'd never really seen Grillby eat and I figured that maybe he just didn't but this makes more sense. Lingering in the doorway, I watch him work. He cooks just as well as he does at work, maybe even better. I can't tell what he's making but it smells really good. Closing my eyes, I take in the scent of the food.

"Were you able to make yourself at home?"

Grillby's voice startles me, and I almost jump. When I open my eyes, he's looking at me teasingly.

"Yeah, it's really nice here."

"Glad you like it."

"Do you really live here all alone?"

Grillby nods his head before moving to finish whatever he's making.

"I could see how that would be lonely."

"It will be less with you here."

I feel a blush spread onto my face and let out a small cough, "I mean, we're going to be at work most of the time anyway."

Grillby lets out a small laugh, "Then I just get to see you more."

"You are welcoming hell onto yourself."

Grillby ignores my comment and I let myself slide into a seat at the table. Listening to the sound of the cooking brings a bit of comfort to me. The house is warm and quiet, exactly what I'm looking for.

"Hey, Grillby?"

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"How is this working for rent and stuff?"

Letting out a chuckle, he turns and places a plate in front of me. He had made breakfast for dinner and I feel a bit of excitement about not eating pasta 24/7.

"Your payment is your company."

"Grillby, I can't just stay here and not give you actual payment."

He lets out low laugh and moves around to the back of my chair. He quickly leans into my ear and lets out a hot breath.

"Well, if you insist."

I fly out my chair, almost falling onto the floor. Grillby, on the other hand, doubles over with laughter.

"I'm joking. If you really want to pay me back, you can do the shopping, laundry, and dishes. Alright?"

"But I'd do that anyway if you wanted me to, I live here now."

"Exactly. So pull your weight around the house and your stay will be paid in full."

I stare at the monster in front of me, stunned by his response.

"Grillby?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

Sitting down across from me, he starts to eat his meal.

"I value you being around."

"Yeah, but why?"

Grillby gives me a glance, obviously not wanting to answer my question.

"Eat, your just working yourself up."

I let out a small huff, taking a bite of my food. It's amazing. Maybe even more than amazing.

"Why is this so good?!"

He laughs, "I've always done the cooking, both at home and the bar. Practice makes perfect they say."

I let myself savor the food but eat quickly. I'm so consumed in the food that I forget to speak. As soon as I finish though, I make eye contact with Grillby. Not only had he been watching me eat, I had forgot to talk to him during that whole time.

"Oh my gosh, I am such a bad companion. I didn't even say a word to you during that whole time!"

Grillby smiles at me before grabbing out plates, "Sometimes just being around someone is more valuable than words."

I can't help but stare at Grillby again. I had never thought about a relationship being like that before. It sounds so beautiful the way he put it but then I remember that he'd been alone for so long. He never had any contact like that. He never really talked at work either. I feel a bit of sadness well up inside me thinking about how he must have felt.

I rush over to Grillby, grabbing the plates out of his hands, "You said I do dishes, it's time for me to start earning my keep!"

He lets out a chuckle, trying to reach for the plates again, "You just got here, go relax."

"Nope. You relax, you've had a much harder day than I have."

Grillby gives me a smile that makes my heart beat faster. He accepts my offer and goes to sit in the living room. As I lay the dishes in the sink, I can't help but let my situation sink in as I clean the dishes. I'm now living with the flame headed monster, practically for free. I have my own room, I still have a job, and it's really calm. As much as I don't want to admit it, Grillby made me feel safe and calm. He made me feel happy. My mind rushes to all the moments over the past couple of months that really stuck with me. I feel myself smile at the thought of being around that positive energy all the time. I feel myself being glad that Grillby took me in. 

I place the dishes in the drying rack and slip my way into the living room. Grillby is on the couch, skimming through channels on the TV. I let myself plop into the spot next to him and get comfortable. He decides quickly on a program and we sit there an watch it. I can feel the heat coming from the man beside me and I let it seep into my body. It relaxes all my muscles and I feel my mind relaxing as well. It doesn't take long for me to drift to sleep in the comforting presence of the flame burning next to me.


End file.
